


Живое и неживое

by philip_rausch



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 10:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19355641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philip_rausch/pseuds/philip_rausch
Summary: Болтать во время обхода никто не запрещает, но разговоры никогда не клеятся. Может, это всё тоже из-за того, что там. А может, они сами себя накручивают.





	Живое и неживое

**Author's Note:**

> Хотелось что-то в духе «Пикника на обочине», но покриповее, а получилось как обычно/
> 
> Написано в рамках Football Post-World Cup Fest 2018 на diary.ru

Ходить по пограничной зоне жутковато и очень холодно. Как рассказывают новобранцам, это всё из-за того, что дальше — вечные сумерки, и солнце никогда не пробивается сквозь этот туман. Но уже через пару недель дежурства понимаешь, что это всё хрень, и холод не от этого, а от того, что там есть что-то, что забирает всё тепло и весь свет, высасывает его. Ты чувствуешь это, и хотя об этом не принято говорить, все это знают.

В патруле обязательно пятеро — иногда, после происшествий, больше, но никогда меньше. Казалось бы, тут всегда тишина, ни единой живой души — так, редкие психи порываются зайти за ограждение, и их нужно отлавливать и отправлять обратно. Если, конечно, они не успеют зайти дальше, чем на сотню-другую метров. Дальше идти за ними строжайше запрещено, да и мало кто добровольно сунется. И всё же, говорят, было такое. И не раз. Что было с теми, кто ушёл, никогда не рассказывают. Никто не знает наверняка.

Михель видел один раз, как всё происходит, и было странно, непонятно и жутко.

 

Это было в самом начале, стандартный обход, и тогда впервые Михель увидел нарушителя. Какой-то одетый в чёрное парень, в шапке, с рюкзаком и в тяжёлых ботинках, всё-таки обманул камеры и перелез через ограждение, где-то в паре сотен метров от них, и один из патрульных бросился за ним, наплевав на правила и забыв даже пристегнуть ремень страховки к ограде.

Дальше всё было быстро — и очень жутко. Первые пару шагов вроде всё было нормально, было слышно шорох листьев под ногами патрульного, его крик «Стоять! Запретная зона!», шорох его форменной куртки, но вдруг всё стало глохнуть, неправдоподобно быстро, как будто туман, у ограды ещё не очень густой, поглощал всё. И замедлял. Главный сорвался с места почти сразу — Михель ещё никогда не видел, чтобы человек мог чуть ли не в один прыжок оказаться на высоте в полтора человеческих роста, на ходу, не глядя, зацепить карабин за перекладину. Спрыгнув, в несколько быстрых шагов настиг ушедшего, схватил за ремень и зажал кнопку на своём ремне. Страховочный трос резко натянулся, вытаскивая обоих, со скрежетом и скрипом. И каким-то странным свистящим призвуком, о котором Михель задумался только потом. Нарушитель ещё пару мгновений виднелся в тумане, шёл всё медленнее и медленнее, а потом растворился.

Головной и патрульный, не обмениваясь ни словом, вскарабкались на забор и спрыгнули на землю с привычно громким хрустом. Единственным, что сказал головной, обернувшись к так и шокировано застывшим патрульным, было резкое «Никогда так больше не делайте! Никто! Никогда!»

Дальше все шли, словно ничего и не было, только тишина казалась особенно пугающей и тревожной, а справа, со стороны тумана, как будто что-то наблюдало за ними недовольно.

Инцидент не вносили в протокол и вообще никогда больше не упоминали — так приказал головной, и никто не решился его ослушаться. Только вечером Михель видел, как в зоне для курения перед казармой он обнимал того дозорного и говорил тихо: «Даже не думай о том, чтобы ещё раз ступить за забор! Зона уже забрала у меня семью, и я не отдам ей тебя!»

Патрульный молчал, сидел, прижавшись к нему. И только на вопрос «Что ты там видел?» ответил странным голосом: «Ничего. Не видел, не слышал... не чувствовал. Совсем ничего.»

Хотя Михеля и видели, и совсем не прятались от него, он не стал больше подслушивать и пошёл к себе, растерянный и озадаченный. Тогда он едва провёл в патруле месяц, но в этот вечер вдруг осознал: то, что находится по ту сторону возведённого наспех ограждения, — не просто абстрактная и непонятная «аномальная зона», как её называют во всех документах, а что-то настоящее, что-то, что действительно... убивает? Никто так и не смог сказать наверняка, но всё говорило об этом.

 

Того патрульного пару месяцев спустя перевели куда-то. Говорят, об этом хлопотал лично тот головной — он так и остался служить с ними, и ещё не раз Михель ходил в дозор под его начальством.

Именно тогда Михэль и понял, зачем в каждой патрульной группе нужен был головной, имеющий специальную подготовку. Сам бы он — да и никто из рядовых, наверно — не смог бы так быстро понять, что происходит, сориентироваться и настолько молниеносно и автоматически действовать.

Сам Михэль не хотел бы оказаться там, в тумане, и даже по приказу едва ли сунулся бы туда. Тем более — за кем-то, ради кого-то.

Впереди маячил затылок головного — сегодня это Варнер, он высокий, широкоплечий, смуглый и, кажется, один из немногих, кто не боится тумана и Зоны. С ним и самому не так страшно, он, кажется, вообще просто одним махом перепрыгнет ограждение, если придётся кого-то вытаскивать. Михель отчего-то каждый раз думал, смог бы он — или любой другой головной, который вёл их — рвануть туда, за забор, чтобы вытащить его. Есть ли кому-то до него дело, как до того патрульного. Проверять, впрочем, он не хотел.

Там, за забором, всё словно законсервировано, там никогда ничего не происходит, ни звуков, ни какого-то движения. Только иногда, очень-очень редко, как будто какая-то дрожь проходит, как будто оно — то, что там есть — урчит недовольно. Никто так и не смог объяснить, что это значит. По крайней мере, рядовым. Может быть, для их же блага.

Странно, но когда идёшь мимо той части, что проходит через город, через жилые — некогда — районы, становится совсем не по себе. Дома, вроде бы обычные, выглядящие совсем новыми и ухоженными, но пустые, с тёмными окнами, наводят куда больше жути, чем туманный лес. Поэтому ходить через город Михель любит меньше всего и старается не смотреть за забор.

Болтать во время обхода никто не запрещает, но разговоры никогда не клеятся. Может, это всё тоже из-за того, что там. А может, они сами себя накручивают.

В этот раз всё спокойно: ничего сверхъестественного (по крайней мере, сверх того, что обычно) с той стороны забора, никто не пытается пробраться туда с этой стороны. Один из многих скучных однообразных патрулей, к которым в какой-то момент привыкаешь. Иногда кто-то всё же начинает разговор, и сперва его всё поддерживают, уставшие от тишины и монотонности, но очень скоро у всех как будто заканчивается, что сказать, и они снова идут в тишине. Городская часть, парк, снова город, затем лесополоса, всё уже знакомое и привычное. Даже к неприятному жуткому холодку привыкаешь.

— Как будто смотрит, — Кик тихо озвучил мысли Михеля. Они приехали вместе, потому что оба из одного города, и как-то неожиданно сдружились, хотя Михель не думал, что здесь подходящее место для того, чтобы сблизиться с кем-то. Обстановка на та, атмосфера. Но всё-таки как-то получилось. Даже сильнее, чем стоило бы.

— Мне нравится думать, что этот туман — это разумное существо, — хмыкнул в ответ головной, оглянувшись. — Какая-то неорганическая форма жизни. Эта теория не очень популярна среди тех, кто сидит там, — он кивнул головой куда-то влево и вверх, имея в виду явно учёных, — но может, никаких других существ и нет, туман и есть живое.

— Звучит ещё хуже, чем «врата в ад», — фыркнул в ответ Кик, и на этом разговор снова закончился как обычно.

Оставшиеся двадцать минут дороги до базы никто рта не открывал. Может быть, все тоже думали о том, что если этот туман — и есть некое живое, может, разумное существо, непонятно как очутившееся здесь. Может быть, оно и само не радо, что застряло на Земле, где кто-то постоянно докапывается до него. А может, ему всё равно: где оно, что с ним происходит, что происходит с теми, кто с ним контактирует, и оно просто наблюдает.

 

Вечернее дежурство заканчивается поздно, после него только ужин и немного времени поболтать перед отбоем. Обычно никто не любит в свободное время находиться там, откуда видно Зону и туман, но в этот раз Кик без разговоров пошёл за Михелем на верхний этаж в бильярдную, которой почти никто никогда не пользовался, потому что знать, что это белое и неосязаемое «смотрит» на тебя даже через окно до дрожи неприятно, тут не до игр.

Может, правда оно живое... разумное.

Михель так и встал у окна, пялясь на белёсый сгусток, заволокший всё метрах в семиста, и сходу начал:

— Думаешь, правда живое оно?

Кик нахмурился, тоже встал рядом, выглянув наружу.

— Не знаю. Если живое, то чего хочет? И почему торчит тут, пожирает всех и всё?

Разговор грозил снова закончиться так и не начавшись — словно бы оно не любит, когда рядом с ним и о нём говорят — но Михель заставил себя ответить. Они не на его территории всё-таки, здесь место живых, и здесь правила живых. Человеческие правила.

— Может, заблудилось? Застряло и умирает? Может, и не знает вовсе, что кто-то в него заходит, пропадает...

Судя по выражению лица, Кика это предположение не впечатлило. Теперь стало как-то особенно видно, что он мелкий совсем — только восемнадцать исполнилось, и сразу сюда попёрся, говорит, интересно было. Михелю, впрочем, тоже было интересно. Поначалу. Только им-то всё равно никто никогда ничего не расскажет, а для большего доступа нужно или служить много лет, или быть суперкрутым и умным учёным, а это уж точно не их вариант.

— Как-то это совсем грустно звучит.

— Но похоже на правду.

Михель сам не понимал, почему так уцепился за эту идею. Но оно же правда... как живое, и как будто ему холодно.

Кик передёрнул плечами зябко и резко отвернулся от окна.

— Нет. Это дичь какая-то! С чего вам только это в голову пришло?

Михель пожал плечами.

— Без понятия. Ты же сам обратил внимание, что оно как будто смотрит.

— Это все замечают. А ещё говорят, те, кто начинает этому сочувствовать, рано или поздно уходят туда. Так что лучше лишний раз не задумываться об этом в таком смысле.

Михель повернулся к нему, хмыкнул.

— Байки это.

— Может, и не байки.

Теперь добавить и в самом деле было нечего, и Михель обнял Кика за плечи, притягивая к себе. Касаться кого-то, обнимать, особенно здесь, где туман тебя видит, особенно приятно. Тем приятнее, что вообще-то это мало кто может себе позволить. Это даёт ощущение уверенности, что тебя туда не затянет. Может, это всё потому что Михель помнит ту историю с едва не ушедшим патрульным, никак не может выкинуть из головы. Хорошо, что Кик тогда был в другом патруле и про неё не знает, иначе точно бы решил, что он поехавший и собирается уйти за забор как все эти психи.

— Никуда я не полезу. Мне за тобой присматривать надо.

Кик рассмеялся, задрав подбородок гордо.

— Это я за тобой присматриваю.

Отчасти и это правда. Что бы там ни было в Зоне, за забором, пока Кик крутится тут рядом, оно не заманит и не утащит. Потому что Михель всегда будет оглядываться на него. А значит — не потеряется. Если, конечно, не перестанет видеть. Слышать. И чувствовать.

Сигнал к отбою заставляет оторваться друг от друга, спрятать руки в карманы и идти к лестнице. На пороге Михель всё же оборачивается, смотрит на белое за окном. И слышит этот дребезжаще-урчащий звук. Только теперь он отчётливо кажется жалобным. Или зовущим, что ещё хуже.

Словно поняв это, Кик схватил за руку крепко и выдав громко: «даже не думай, что ты там думаешь!», потащил за собой вниз, туда, где спальни и люди.

Нет, не головной, какая бы крутая подготовка у него ни была. Это всё тут ни при чём. Если кто-то и вытащит Михеля из-за забора, то только он.


End file.
